The Perfect Present
by AsamisHair
Summary: Fionna suddenly realises today is Marshall Lee's birthday, and rushes out the door without even thinking of what to get him. Marshall explains that when you live as long as he does, birthdays aren't very special, but that changes when Fionna realises her feelings and the perfect present for him.


_What have I done? I can hear the cries depending me to update Pandalily and Forgotten from here. Anyway, I recently fell into the Adventure Time fandom. Hard. And one of my favourite ships is Fionna and Marshall! Hopefully this oneshot will tide you over until my next update. If you want more Adventure Time from me, my Youtube is Cragnog22 and I have a couple of videos up. _

**The Perfect Present**

I woke up to the faint sounds of Cake singing, and the strong scent of breakfast. I smiled as I yawned and stretched in bed, finally feeling ready to get up and go down to the kitchen.

My one piece pyjamas covered my feet- a fact for which I was grateful for on this cold morning. It also muffled my footsteps, almost no one would have been able to hear me walking.

"Morning Fi" Cake chirped, pausing her song about making bacon pancakes long enough to greet me. I took in the sight of breakfast cakes covered in bacon and my mouth started salivating. Cake often came up with weird food combinations, but they always turned out tasting mathematical!

"Morning Cake" I return the greeting, taking a seat at the table, my stomach reminding me I hadn't eaten since dinner. "Hey BMO" I say, spying my friend on the opposite side.

"Hello Fionna" BMO replies, turning to face Cake as she brings three plates piled high with bacon pancakes to the table. The intoxicating smell washes over me and I dig in immediately.

They taste algebraic, just as I thought they would.

When I was finished eating, I started wondering what I was going to do that day. Prince Gumball was busy planning another one of his balls, so he wouldn't be needing an adventuress' help. Cake and I had effectively taken care of the Ice Queen last time we saw her, so she wouldn't be causing any trouble for as long as she stayed grounded.

I looked up at the calendar, hanging on our wall. It read 'OCTOBER' and I frowned slightly, was yesterday the last day of October, or was it today?

I voiced my question to BMO, today was the first of November, so I walked over and ripped off the page until I was confronted with a new picture of Aaa's landscape.

I frowned, the first of November was circles in big red marker, what was today? Also, Cake and I probably needed a better system than taking life one month at a time. Oh well.

"What's on today?" I ask Cake and BMO, pointing to the circle around the number 1. Cake furrows her brow in concentration but comes up blank. BMO on the other hand informs me that today is Marshal Lee's birthday.

"You forgot your boyfriend's birthday?" Cake raises an eyebrow and I feel my cheeks redden.

"He is not my boyfriend" I emphasise the word 'not' "and it's not my fault I forgot it! I don't flip the calendar over to check what's happening next month, I just rip it off on the first!"

I felt really bad for forgetting his birthday, after all that time I spent trying to find out when it even was! Marshall was convinced if I knew his birthday I would make a big deal of it, I don't know what that problem with that is, but eventually I got it out of him.

"I have to go see him!" I exclaim, breaking into a run out the door. It seems that no matter how hard I try and run, I'm not getting anywhere. Strange.

I look down and see Cakes arms wrapped around me, she is standing in the kitchen with a disapproving look on her face.

"You can't just run off to the vampires house!" She exclaims after pulling me back inside the house

"But I have to go wish him a Happy Birthday!" I explain, not understanding what she doesn't get.

"Fi, for one, what are you going to get him?"

"I was going to come up with that on the way there"

She seems exasperated by my answer, "well you can't just run over there in your pyjamas!"

I look down and see that Cake is right. Slaps! I run back to my room and pull on my normal set of adventuring clothes, A glance in the mirror tells me that my hat is sitting correctly. I don't bother trying to run a brush through my hair, that was one of the many conveniences of my beloved white bunny hat.

"Ok bye!" I yell, running outside decently clothed, and leaving Cake with no good reason to pull me back. Well, I guess I do have to figure out what to get Marshall as a present, but I'll be able to think of something.

I slam the door behind me for good measure.

...

As I approach the house of one of my best friends, the sound of music becomes louder and louder. The sound gives me the reassurance that Marshall is home, there never really is anyway to tell if he will be home at any given time.

I am comforted by the music, it gives a sense of life to this dark place he calls home. As I come more within earshot, I can distinguish the lyrics of his song. One he presumably wrote himself.

_"You make my heart feel like it's beating again,_

_Make me drown in your sapphire eyes,_

_The feeling makes me feel weak, but I know you'll make me strong,_

_I just wanna make you mine"_

I pause at the gentle lyrics, they somehow match the amazingly fast notes he is playing on his Bass. Only Marshall could write a love song you could rock out to like that.

I let myself into his house. Marshall has no need for locks, he could easily challenge anything that broke into his house, and he wouldn't have been able to hear my knock anyway.

As I cross the threshold I see Marshall with his back to me, playing his axe bass. He is floating and has his head tipped back, his eyes closed in concentration. He hasn't noticed my entrance, so I stay where I am, watching him and listening to his music. His lyrics captivate me, I suddenly wonder who he is singing about.

Before I can ponder this thought too deeply however, the music stops as Marshall Lee finally sees me.

"Hey Fi" he greets me with my nickname, lowering himself to my height and returning his feet to the ground

"Hey Marshall, awesome song" I complement, noticing how close to me he is standing. I also find myself noticing the height difference between us, and I find that his eyes hold my gaze intensely, his eyes that divulge all of his should secrets, even when he keeps up his tough demeanour.

"So..." He starts, breaking the hold he momentarily has over me. "Any particular reason for the visit, or you just couldn't go another day without seeing the irresistible Vampire King?" He teases me as usual, and seems to be satisfied with himself when my cheeks redden.

I close my eyes for a second and try to empty my face of colour. I don't think it's working, would Marshall be able to suck the red from my cheeks? Or would that just leave me with some junked up face?

The mental image of Marshall sucking the red from my face, close enough to be kissing me makes me blush more.

Seriously, what is up with me today? Having all these weird feelings in my chest is messing with my brain.

"No" I decline the fact that I could resist him by sticking my tongue out. Sometimes I am very proud of the way I deal with awkward situations very maturely. "Do you know what day it is?" I ask, wondering why he has made no mention of his birthday.

"Uhhh" he holds the note as he thinks, drawing a blank. "Nope" he responds, popping the 'p'

"It's your birthday!" I exclaim, jumping to emphasise how excited he should be about it

"Oh, ok, whatever" I am astounded at how much he actually doesn't care abut his birthday. It's a birthday for globs sake! A whole day about you with friends, presents and Cake!

I voice my thoughts to him.

"When you live as long as I do, Fi, birthdays are just another day of the year"

This saddened me. "But...today's special" I try, not knowing how to convince him to be excited.

"Fi, to you, birthdays are great and exciting. But...but I haven't really had many friends in my lifetime to share them with, and after a while, they simply aren't special anymore"

Marshall Lee is being so...real. Usually he just teases me, but this is the most real I've ever seen him.

"What would it take to make you see that today is special?" I ask, willing to try anything.

"Fi, it's cool enough you came over to hang with me, it doesn't matter if it's my birthday or not" I notice he is floating again, but it makes him seem shorter. Our eyes are at the same level.

"But..." I was thinking about how to get him to have a party when we really locked eyes again. When did he get this close? His scent is intoxicating, but it smells like every familiarity I've ever known.

I can see myself reflected in the vampires eyes, and as I do, I reflect on everything that has happened today. Thinking about Marshall's song, his eyes, his reassurance that today was special just because I came over..."

Suddenly I knew the perfect present for him.

Before I can lose my nerve, I close the small gap between us and kiss him.

Oh my glob. I'm kissing Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I'm kissing him and I have absolutely no idea how he is going to react.

But, just as I am about to pull away, I feel his lips curl into a smile against mine.

"What was that for?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, not looking flustered, as I surely did.

"A birthday present" I announce matter-of-factly, trying to regulate my heartbeat.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't overlook my birthday next year, if you give such great presents" he smirks, and I look to the ground, embarrassed.

Maybe he won't have to wait a whole year for his next present.

...

_Make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought or leaving requests for future fics! I really wish I got more requests guys...I love you all!_


End file.
